Crimson Dance
by Randomninjaword
Summary: Gin makes a choice to play with Captain Hitsuyagya Toushiro of the Tenth for a night. His crimson eyes are looking for a one night stand...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crimson Dance  
Side Note: This is my first real lemon like..at all and slash all the more. So please be kind with a poor writer!

Warning : Things or people may seem a bit OCC in nature! With mature themes that maybe not good for miners' to read and such or situations you make like to read in any nature. If you are still reading this then go and enjoy this two part smut! This is also boy/boy slash!

Where was he? That was the hardest to being up from the fuzzy fog that had engulfed his memories for the past few days now. The coldness on his wrist told him he was hand cuffed and very tightly, much of the fair skin on the petite wrist had been made raw by the weight of them being pulled and the movement from the lithe body pulling at the iron circles.

No light was in the room at all for the teal eyes to make out any shapes or the details of his prison right now. What had happened?

A slight breeze would blow on the skin of his chest; it was warm at least from what his skin picked up and other sense. Now and then a noise would sound from the path of the breeze. So there was a door out of this place from the clues of both things. Lightly pounding the floor with his bare feet, it was smooth and also warm to the tender skin of his toes.

Blinking, it was hard to tell if his eyes were still covered by the cloth on top of the empty darkness of his brooding now.

Hitsuyagya Toushiro, Taicho of the Tenth had no idea where he was or how he gotten to this in the last few days.

He kept the fear from over whelming his mind by mentally retracing his steps from the last time he could remember.

Hitusyaga had walked back from one meeting of the taicho to review their planning for the next attack on Aizen and his numbers. Much of it was the same boarding thing with the same tone and outline as the day before in his mind.

Then nearly froze the tenth from the paper work and the mess left behind by one woman who now lay sleeping on the coach in his office. Smiling and muttering about cloths and an ocean of sake to play in. How she came up with these pointless dreams he would never understand or even try to break down the mind of Matsumoto Rangiku on such things was fair beyond the boy prodigy. After some yelling and chasing her out of office to drop off the paper work to the other Divisions once more. Hitusyaga finely had some peace to unwire from the meetings. Rubbing the back of his neck to loosen the tense muscles that had bunched from the old man talking and the little fights the other men had over such small issues.

A cup of hot tea was more then welcomed for his throat and body.

Things got fuzzy after that, after downing the tea his head felt clouded and up in the air. Blurred vision steamed the words into the other in a river of black ink and then he recalled it. Someone had picked up the captain, long and skinny arms with a fox like smile shinning in his eyes last concise moments. A smile to one but the man he hated more then Aizen.

Ichimaru Gin

Anger cleared his head more at the thought of that man drugging him and then even more touching him. Skin seemed to crawl at the thought of that and an urge to bath if he could wash away the taint of that traitor. Clenching his teen, he moved his wrist to test the route ion of his wrist. They where tight and made to seal his energy it seemed for the most part. After all he was captain and that would take such open chances for a captain such as Hitusyaga Toushiro. Standing to his full height, it did not loosen the bit the metal into the skin. Dropping echoed in the room, he had opened up the sores once more for the blood to flow. He might hit something or yelled to relieve the anger in his system but neither was the best choice.

"Oi, seem our little taicho is awake?" that high sing song voice broke his thoughts. A voice of that man called Gin. "Welcome back little taicho"

Before Hitusyaga could even udder a threat into the darkness, something sweet in the air hit his nose.

"Sleeping Smoke!" his mind recoiled, holding his breath but he was useless as it had hit his air ways and mind.

"Fighting to the end Taicho-sun, but its useless little Shiro-chan..."

Gin's voice chased the boy into his darken dreams once more to end of where's no what for his path...

Smooth, that the sensations on his skin. It was smooth that cocooned his small frame of his body. His flesh breathed in the sensation so deeply with the scent of something light...not sweet if you held it for a heart beat…a rose musk filled the air of his nose with the silk on his pale skin.

Blinking awake, mother of pearl silk wrapped his body in the silk sheets; the rose muck had been washed into the sheet to give of the pleasurable scent to those laying in it. Hitusyaga looked around the room with a bit of leaned look. The room was 14 by six yards in size with smoothed edges to give an egg shape with the white walls. Light came from lamps of an 18th like design with 6 feet apart for each one around the room. A few book shelves of a deeper rich cherry wood color held rows of books with a match desk opposite of the large king sized bed he lay in now. A perision rug of deep gold color and blue added some color the room for the most part with ink paints describing the Japanese land scope in rows between the lamps. Sounds of water moving added a natural sound from a small foutine on the east side with a few bamboo plants of living nature.

Confusion entered into his mind for where or how he caught too for the most part. The gas had put him back to sleep mostly likely for his mind forming the out come of it all. Looking down at his wrist, they had been wrapped and spotting dryly the color of the blood once it hit open air to the ugly brown color. Yet one thing he did take not off all the more from the cool air hitting his upper toned chest…

He was naked…

All the way...

Almost pepping from the shock of being so open like this for any eyes wandering in this room. Hitusyaga looked around in frank like nature. A black silk robe hung not to fair at the edge of the white sheets. Grabbing the thing, his small frame only filled 3/4 of thing. It had been made for man of a taller frame and he guessed who all the more. Yet something felt off once the silk touched his body, it caused a wave of pleasure to run his whole frame on an intense level never felt before. Shuddering as it slide over his fair skin, a low moan passed from his pink lips, eyes closed in an ache of the hunger of the sensation. Never had any kind of touch done this to his young flesh.

He felt a tightness in his lower abdomen for some reason, blinking he looked down. His rode stood to full length from the sensations caressing his body. A blush formed on the edge of his cheeks from the heat pulling from his body. What was wrong with him?

When did he loose such control over his own body and skin?

Moving a little, the silk moved and lightly slide over his body, his skin cried out for more. Pleasure hit his mind in a rush. Driving away any thing but the caressing for more sensation on the sweat covered skin.

Hitusyaga fought for the moment not to give into the crude calling of his rob flicking with each breath. Begging for release from the build of the pressure of his stomach. He had for some time not given into the callings of his body, even with Matsumoto shoving her valley into his face every day. Yet this time it screamed and clawed at this body for the vast to be done with..

Small fingers clenched and relaxed

Every breathe was becoming ragged and edged..

Persuasions pulling at the tender flesh of his body and maximizing the nerves under the skin..

Lost in this sea of pleasure…

He had to do something to end it, his small digits wrapping around the harden length. Nerves fired at coolness of his hands touching the heated skin. Morning in his cheeks, he slowly finger the edge of the heat, in a slow motion. Hitusyaga sucked in the air, letting his power over ice lightly cover his finger tips with out thinking to add more for the hungering skin.

Slowly moving down in the same pattern, one of his small hands light cupped his engorged balls. Chills ran up the whole of his spine. Shuddering at the earth quakes taking over his body all the more in one huge wave of it all. One hand pumping up and down the length of the thumbing rod, pulling up a pace each time while the other hand massaged the balls to add to the details of his body. Arching his back from the flood of feelings firing in his lower stomach, and knotting about for more then he would believe! It was like a drug to his very soul at this point. The silk moved with each thrust into his hands, adding more to flushed skin now taking a hue of pink.

Hitusyaga let it out, the knot building in his belly at last with one last thrust into the air. It reputed in a wave of pleasure firing his nerves in one moment as a white seed flew from his shaft to the white floor in a match coloring. His rod going soft in his hand once more the release of his seed into the still air of the room.

It blinded him, his body following to the bed from release lost in the glow of it after ward now. Gruffly he laid there for some time, his body now lightly humming from the organism still dancing on his skin and the rob. It blurred his mind in the simple pleasure of the flesh. What had caused this to happen to him? The lost of control over his own body like this?

"Well, seems our little taicho let things get out of hand ne?" that voice broke his fog, sitting up to smiling Gin in the door way. His long arms crossed in the folds of the white uniform and the eyes open to look at the captain. Crimson and hunger for a dark pleasure that could've been his. "Even if I did en joy the little show just now Hitusyaga-kun."

Every instinct in his body told him to attack this man, even if he was naked!

Yet he growled at Gin "What did you do to me!"

Gin only smiled a bit more hungrily at the little taicho for jumping to the point so fast. Knowing it was the famed heavenly protector who he had taken was no surprise to the former Taicho of the third at all. This was the fight he wanted in the young boy and loved to see also the lost of control like this.

"You could say it is a new type of drug that came from a side effect of one of earlier experiences Shiro-can." he purred his nick name in the air. "It makes the skin over sensitive to everything touched. I thought it might warm up that frozen aura you have."

It explained it all to the boy, the snarl gone from those pink lips once more to look at this man as if he had done the windings to his body as he just had done. With out thinking about, those same eyes over looked the flushed body with that hunger that raised a blush to the cheeks as he tied the robe closed. A playful chuckle came from Gin at the reaction of his new play thing for the next 24 hours. It was the length he could keep him here with out Aizen taking note of anything with his plans on the next battle coming in the few days.

Gin moved like a cat with its gray, all grace formed into a liquid shape of skin and bone. This was his true movement and not the one he had used in the Court. He had has prey after a good and long hunt and would feast on this small body, riding it till it ached for his touch and that voice full of the winter's chill heated under his name with each breathe. Yes he would have this little taicho all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Title: Crimson Dance  
Side Note: This is my first real lemon like..at all and slash all the more. So please be kind with a poor writer!

Warning : Things or people may seem a bit OCC in nature! With mature themes that maybe not good for miners' to read and such or situations you make like to read in any nature. If you are still reading this then go and enjoy this two part smut! This is also boy/boy slash!

Backing away for the most part of the fox like man, the boy taicho felt fear blooming from the information given to him by Gin. Why him? That alone kept the boy from running out the room also in the fear of that laden hunger in the crimson depths. He had seen that hunger once before when he caught the former taicho coming on him after practice in one of the court yards, saying he has been looking for Matsumoto for a drink. It froze his blood at the look..like a snake eying its pray before the fine sweet bite of the proven being put into the blood stream.

"GGG Gin stop!" his voice high pitched then normal as the man walked closer to the beds edge. Enjoy thing this show of fear from the normal calm young boy. Oh how he loved it all the more with the destine like frame shaking and pulling at the sheets with those small hands.

"Oh little Shiro-chan, you'll soon enjoy what I offer that fair flesh you are showing me." he smiled, one knee on the bed.

Whimpering like a child his body shook from the silk being pulled by those long hands. Pleasure danced on the lower defined thighs of the movement. Hitusyaga gasped from the sensation over riding his mind from the fear..he was a slave to the simples of touches.

Gin enjoyed the sound the boy gave off in the rounded room, seeing his skin flush from the movement of the silk being pulled by his hands. It was the worth the punishment Aizen might give him once he knew of this little pleasure trip by the foxed face man. He had been planning this for weeks now and how he had has reward in his hands. Letting his own robe fall to the ground, the light shone the old scars of his well trimmed back and dancer lean muchles of his legs and hips. Licking his lips, Gin crawled towards the boy who was lost in over whelming of the bodys nerves.

Green eyes widen, seeing the lithe man crawling to him with nothing on. Every cell and nerve froze in his body, yet he was soon trapped under that same man. Looking up into the crimson depths of Gin Ichimaru. Before he could say anything, the hands shot out tenderly around the small wrist not to hurt the wounds on the snow colored skin and a red sash was tired around each enough to hold him in place. Now Hitugaya was trapped all the more by his tormentor for his own twisted pleasure...

About to yell out, the month captured his in a fiery kiss in one moment. Struggling at this intrusion of the tongue tasting his lips it over raided his brain of the feelings, intense beyond his mind to break down the normal thought. Whimpers turned to windless breathless of the taste, long digits traveled to the crown of baby soft hair. The color of frozen snow under the half cast moon or frosted glass. Gin let his fingers play with spikes on the top, loving the texture of the stands or how the light framed the locks in a silver sheen all belonging to _Hitsugaya Toshiro._

Letting his weight gently on the boy he now nibbling on the inner skin of throat, licking in a trail of wet _kisses. One hand now tracing the bruised lips of the whimpering boy. Hitusyaga didn't know what to do, his body was preposition like a parched man at a oasis. Yet his mind screamed mind to run away and fight or do anything but give into this man and his needs..._

Yet he could not fight it..  
  
Only pleasure rock his body as those long hands traced his arms lightly with feathes touches, a hot and wet mouth took in one of pink nibbles and sucked on it with the edge of his teeth, swirling his tounge on the edge of the treat of flesh..Hitusyaga whimpered and arched his back, begging for more almost in his body. Gin loved that sound from the boy's lips, so needy like a kitten for mother's milk. Biting once more to leave mark, he kissed his way to the other to repeat the show. His left hand twisting the bite one that lay wet from his saliva in the air. It was driving the boys body insane over the edge. His rode rubbed pained on the black silk robe, leaking the pre-cum to stain the silk. Gin felt it pressed to his ridged tummy and loved it all the more, moving his body up and down on the tight shaft.

"Please...don't..." those words were like honey to Gin's ears, looking up into the tear filled eyes of the boy. It only drove him on to suck the nibble more and urge to the body to fire under his touch more...

It was wrong to want his touch..

It was so wrong to beg for more of his flesh to be devoured by this man yet he could not stop it.

Gin stopped his feast on the pink nibbles, seeing the redden marks of his love bits on the fair flesh. Some would remain to show his marks on the body of the boy long after this one night stand was gone and over with for both of them. It was all worth it to Gin.

His eyes gleamed at the aching rod of the boy once more, lightly licking his lips as his left hand lightly flicked the head. Hitusyaga could only gasp at the over well mix of shock riding his nerves. It twitched in response to the sudden breathe. Gin slowly circled the tip with his long fingers, the boy arching his back and pulling at the red sashes around his wrist. This was torture in the purest form to his body. Gin kept this up, only lightly teasing it and tickling the gored balls but never giving the full release he knew the body wanted. It come in time on he felt like it...

Hitusyaga could only whimper, his flesh almost burying from the lust of these touches on the sentive shaft and head.

Gin might have taken the boy into his mouth but he would wait for bit to move that fast. His own rod was aching and wanted to claim what was his now to keep. Licking his fingers to lube them up, it was time to get the little ones body ready.

His long finger lightly traced the tight hole, seeing the shock play in the boys eyes as the thoughts came to the end of. "Please..no.." his voiced was horse from crying out so much, trying to fight the sashes that kept him bound to the bed.

"Relax Shiro-chan, it won't hurt so much if you do." Gin only smiled, loving it every moment of the fear building in the teal eyes.

His fingers slide into the tight little hole and almost mourn alone from the feeling of it enclosing his finger. The boy could only whimper as the tears slide down his cheeks and yet shivered from the pleasure of it. His body locked around the finger and tensed. Gin only smiled, the boy was fighting his own body..what a sweet treat to be part of.

Sliding in the other two, a horse like cry came from the boy. Shaking his body only made the fingers move on the edges and added to the fire streaming in his blood. His rod leaked out the precum and ached for its release...Gin slowly moved the digits in and out of the light hole, loving the feeling of the muscles clenching around them. His other hand grabbed the boys shaft and started to jerk it off. Grinning at seeing the silver hair plastered to the cute face of the small taicho, his skin pinked and flushed, his eyes closed in the lust of the body and flesh. Gin loved it all.

He slowly pulled out his fingers as some thing shook the little captain. White fluid shot out at the same time on the mother of pearl sheets. "Ahhh little Shiro cummed again." Gin said, purring at the boy who was panting now. But the best was yet to come all the more..

Moving a bit, he apostatize the little body to turn a little with loosening the sashes, his tight rear end was pointed him. Hitusyaga buried his face into the silk sheets, tears hidden and un able to fight back to Gin at what he was about to do to his body with out even being able to fight back. Every cell was on fire from the touches of this monster, his bite marks busing on the pale snow flesh of the tenth captain. He tensed at feeling the fingers once more enter his hole.

"You are so tight and warm Shiro, I could just take you now and hard.." Gin purred his name a way that sounded so wrong from the foxed face man. "But lets have fun for now.."

Spiting once more on the hole, he did not want to tare that pale flesh just yet with his massive shaft. He wanted to enjoy this all he could. Knowing time was short these days and such or people walking in with out saying they coming in. His tip rubbed on the hole just a bit, shivering in anticipation of the feast of flesh about to be his and also what he was taking from the boy captain no one had before.

Virginity

Hitusyaga whimpered into the silk at the slick shaft was pushed into his tight opening, sucking in the air of the pain riding his mind and nerves. In one movement it filled him and still pushed in deeper. Gin throw back his head, he was so tight and clenched around his sheath so nicely. It was a good fit in all words for his taste. Allowing the body of the boy to get use to the rod inside him for the coming pass about to hit the bed of his choices, he heard the cries of the boy and it turned him on all the more. Starting to move in and out of the tight embrace of the warmth of the so called icy captain, it just felt so good!

Every hit on his nerves rode the boy over the edge, loosing himself in it and his voice went from whimpers to morns and begging for more, to be rode faster and harder. His body had once more taken over his mind it cried out for it to end...fire filled his vain as the sounds of wet flesh smacking echoed in the room in a sickening pace. Gin then let his control go as he pressed deeper into the tight ass of Hitusyaga and let his seed fill the boy in one last thrust.

Both of them fell to the bed, sweat covering their skin and bodies. Gin pulled out the boy and left a trail of his seed out of the end of the tenth taicho that leaked out from the over fill of it. Hitusyagya had blacked out in the last push of his core from the pleasure and pain and had reached into the darkness to escape this hell of Gin's making.

Gin left the boy naked as he took his time in cleaning up and re roving. Coming back to the little ones night stand, he picked up the prone form of the captain and opened a rift to the Courts and Shiro-chans room. Laying the child down, he kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thank you for a sweet night my little Snowmaker.." leaving him to dream of this night for many to come...


End file.
